


Big Daddy

by persephoneggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Eggsy in Makeup, M/M, No Chill Harry Hart, Panties, Roxy and Charlie ship Hartwin 2k16, Unsafe Sex, aka Eggsy doesn't know why he's even friends with Roxy and Charlie, lowkey Golden Trio Kingsman, slight name-calling, smut written by an asexual virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Roxy and Charlie decided it would be amusing to put Eggsy in a dress.</p>
<p>Not that Harry's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Big daddy: 1950s slang for an older gentleman. //shrugs
> 
> [Here's the dress](https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3435/3375117816_2545ef265f_b.jpg)
> 
> Eggsy in dresses is my weakness okay. Especially really cute vintage dresses.

* * *

 

It was a fairly quiet day at Kingsman HQ, which was saying something, because normally the world couldn’t go three hours without someone threatening to blow something up. But you’d find none of Kingsman caring about the lack of activity, since it meant that they now had a break.

Well, most of them.

Harry Hart, a.k.a. Arthur, had a mission to carry out that evening, and while he would usually grouse about being forced out on something as simple as a recon assignment, the simple fact of the matter was that he was delighted. For two reasons: one, it was fucking mind-numbing being Arthur, stuck behind a desk all day with nothing but mountains of paperwork, so any excuse to go out on an official mission, recon or not, was a goddamn blessing. And two, he was going on the mission with Eggsy, a.k.a. Galahad, a.k.a. the object of Harry’s not-so-subtle affections.

Merlin was even kind enough to make their undercover identities lovers, proving that he wasn’t as much of a prick as Harry liked to accuse him of being.

So yes, perhaps Harry had more than a small spring in his step as he wandered around the manor, searching for Eggsy so that they could leave on their assignment. He was already dressed for the part, wearing a finely-made black tux, complete with a matching silk bowtie. He’d taken extra care to look put-together and, as Eggsy had once put it, ‘suave’, despite the unwanted roughness that Harry’s eyepatch provided. But, well, he couldn’t take the damn thing off, not unless he wanted everyone in the establishment to see his ugly, post V-Day scar. Even if Eggsy insisted that it looked ‘cool’.

But anyway.

He couldn’t _wait_ to see Eggsy in his own, matching tux, of course, because despite seeing Eggsy dressed in a suit for the better part of a year now, there was still a thrill that went up his spine at seeing the lad looking so at ease and comfortable in the bespoke material, like he finally truly believed that he belonged in it. It had taken a while for them to get to that point. Also, as an added bonus, the tailors seemed hell-bent on making sure that Eggsy’s arse looked irresistible in nearly every suit that he owned.

Harry turned the corner in one of the manor’s many, many hallways, only to hear voices drift down from one of the doors left slightly ajar.

“Don’t you think the diamonds would look better?” came Lancelot’s (otherwise known as Roxy) voice.

“No, trust me, the pearls are a much better fit,” replied Hector (also known as Charlie).

“And how the fuck are you such an expert?” said Eggsy, causing Harry’s mood to lighten immediately as he calmly walked towards the door.

“The diamonds look too gaudy _,”_ Charlie retorted, clearly sounding annoyed, as he usually did whenever Eggsy was concerned. “Besides, pearls are much classier.”

There was a pause, before Roxy let out an assenting noise. “Yeah, I agree.”

“Thank you,” said Charlie, smugly.

“It’s just a shame that we can’t use the earrings,” she went on, tone somewhat saddened. “Eggsy, are you sure you don’t want to pierce your ears?”

“ _No,”_ Eggsy all but shouted. “For Christ’s sake, what the fuck is wrong with you two?”

“ _You’re_ the one who actually put the damn dress on,” said Charlie, just as Harry reached the door and gave it a light knock. There was a muffled curse, probably from Eggsy, but moment later, the door was being pulled open by an entirely-too-innocent-looking Roxy.

“Oh, Arthur!” she gasped, feigning surprise. “How can I help you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at her behavior, and glanced over her shoulder to see Charlie lounging about on an armchair, while a dressing screen was off to his side; no doubt that that was where Eggsy was hiding.

“I’m here to pick up Eggsy,” he explained, redirecting his attention towards her. “We have to depart for our mission soon.”

“Oh, is it that time already?” Roxy grinned and turned her head to address the dressing screen. “Galahad! Mission time!”

_“FUCK YOU,”_ Eggsy shouted, earning an undignified snort from both Charlie and Roxy.

“Is everything… alright?” asked Harry, now growing concerned.

Charlie, instead of answering, merely stood up from his chair and calmly reached behind the screen, yanking Eggsy out from hiding seconds later.

“Oi, Charlie, what the _fuck-!”_ he began to curse, but the words died on his lips as he saw Harry gaping at him.

_Fucking hell._

It seemed as though Roxy and Charlie took it upon themselves to prepare Eggsy for his assignment.

By putting him in a dress.

Not just any _plain_ dress, either, or anything some tarted-up young woman would dare to put on. This was a dress that practically screamed elegance and class; it was a blue chiffon-and-tulle affair, reaching down just above Eggsy’s knees, as the skirt flared out in an A-line from a blue belt that wrapped around his waist. A simple pearl necklace decorated the boy’s collar, and white gloves and navy kitten heels completed the look, making Eggsy a vision of vintage charm. He looked just the right amount of beautiful and naughty, as the dress obviously wasn’t made with a male wearer in mind, but it just looked so damn _good_ on him that Harry didn’t think the original dressmaker would have cared.

His legs were even shaved, for fuck’s sake. Did he always do that, or was it just for the dress?

“H-Harry,” Eggsy squeaked, pulling Harry from his thoughts as the boy flushed a dark shade of red.

The older agent quickly regained his composure, adjusting his glasses nonchalantly as he spoke.

“Eggsy,” he said professionally, but with the undercurrent of warmth he always reserved for his protégé. “I take it you’re ready to go?”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped open, which made Harry notice the light shade of lipstick that painted his lips. He wondered absently whether Roxy or Charlie was the one who suggested _that_ particular detail.

“Wha- like _this?”_

“Well, it’s far too late for you to change into a tux,” shrugged Harry. “That should suffice nicely.”

Eggsy just stared at him with a mix of confusion and mortification, until Charlie rolled his eyes and shoved him forwards, making him stumble a few steps. Then (after shooting the other young man a harsh glare), Eggsy straightened his back, taking back what little bits of pride he could scrap up, and walked over to Harry, his feet wobbling just a bit with the added height of the heels.

Harry couldn’t resist; as soon as the boy reached him, he stuck out his arm and gave him a charming smile. Eggsy’s blush only darkened. The two of them were just barely aware of Roxy and Charlie’s snickering in the background, but as Eggsy looped his arm around Harry’s, the older man found that he really didn’t care.

Hell, he might even give the two of them a raise for this.

“Shall we?” he murmured to Eggsy, who gripped his arm a little tighter and nodded shyly.

 

* * *

 

Harry liked to think he was a man of discipline; he liked to think that, after forty-eight years on this earth, he knew how to rein in his desires with tight control, and not act upon them like some horny teenager.

But as usual, Eggsy ended up being a rather unexpected factor that contributed to the otherwise.

_Two hours,_ Harry thought miserably. They’d been stuck at the restaurant for nearly two hours, despite the fact that it was supposed to be a simple hour-long affair, wherein they would slip the mark a tracker in his food and be done with it.

But _no._ Of course the mark had to go and notice Eggsy in his delightfully absurd dress, and make a poorly-veiled attempt to get under his skirt, which resulted in Harry glaring daggers at the man from the open bar while Eggsy tried to politely fend off his advances. For fuck’s sake, Harry made it clear that he was the lad’s… what did Merlin call it? Sugar daddy? Well, whatever, he thought it was obvious that their aliases were sleeping together, but apparently the mark was thicker than a brick wall and didn’t catch the hint. Or maybe he did and just didn’t care.

Ugh.

“You know,” purred the mark directly into Eggsy’s ear, making him shiver unpleasantly. Harry gripped his scotch glass tighter in response. “I know the owner of this place.”

“O-Oh?” Eggsy smiled tightly.

“He’s got a back room upstairs,” he leered. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we… _used it.”_

“I, uh…”

“I could help you out of that dress…” And _fucking fuck,_ the mark’s hand gripped the material of said dress and tugged it lightly upwards, exposing more of Eggsy’s smooth legs than Harry was comfortable with.

“I-I don’t think my Daddy would like that,” said Eggsy, glancing over to where Harry was by the bar, his eyes desperate. He was asking for help. Harry steeled himself and began stalking over, glass still in hand, for despite being perfectly capable of punching the man in the nose and flouncing off, this mission required a bit more subtlety than Eggsy was used to.

Or perhaps not.

The mark just rolled his eyes, not noticing Harry's approach. “C’mon, babe. I can promise you I’m much better than your old-timer back there.”

Eggsy scowled at him. “I can promise you you’re _not.”_

Just as the mark’s face flushed with anger, Harry reached them, and promptly laced his free arm around Eggsy’s waist, tearing him away from the pervert. Eggsy swayed a bit, but steadied himself with a hand on Harry’s chest.

“Oi,” the mark started, which was when Harry flicked his wrist and sent the contents of his drink flying out all over the man. He sputtered and stared at Harry in disbelief. “What the _fuck-!”_

Several of the restaurant’s patrons turned their heads to look at the scene. Harry ignored every single one of them and pulled Eggsy in closer to himself.

“I will kindly thank you to keep your hands _off_ of what’s mine,” he growled. He thought he heard Eggsy gasp beside him. “And you can tell your owner friend that he won’t be seeing either of us in this establishment ever again. Come, darling,” he spoke to Eggsy, who was staring up at him with a look of breathless wonder. Harry smiled reassuringly and began leading him out, away from the soaking wet mark and the prying eyes of the other patrons.

Once they were safely outside and in the cab, Eggsy decided to speak.

“N-not that I ain’t grateful Harry, but…” Eggsy frowned. “What about the mission? We didn’t get the tracker in his food.”

“I slipped it in my drink instead,” answered Harry. “It should have absorbed into his skin by now.”

Eggsy paused for a moment before bursting into giggles; Harry relished in the sound of them.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how Merlin wanted us to do it,” he said in between laughs.

“Sod what Merlin wanted. I had to get you away from that horrid man.”

And at once, Eggsy’s demeanor changed. His cheeks flushed pink as he stared down at his lap. “Yeah… ‘bout that. Did you mean that?”

“Mean what?”

“That I was yours.”

Harry blushed. “Oh. That. W-Well, that was what my alias would say, surely.”

“Oh…” Eggsy’s shoulders deflated with… was that _disappointment?_ “Right. Yeah.”

“Eggsy…?”

The boy looked up at him from under his eyelashes- how did he just notice the mascara _now?-_ smiling softly. “It’s alright, Haz. It’s nothin’.”

Harry blinked, a thousand warnings going off in his head before he relinquished his self-control and said, quite succinctly, “Oh, _fuck it,”_ before bending down to capture those pretty pink lips in a kiss.

It startled a gasp out of Eggsy, allowing Harry to lick into his mouth with wild abandon, but the boy wasn’t put off for long; he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him in closer as he pushed his tongue back against the older man’s. Harry could taste the wine from dinner on his tongue and the strawberry flavor from his lipstick.

It was _intoxicating._

Harry broke the kiss only to breathe, and Eggsy panted hotly against his mouth.

“ _Fuck,_ Harry…”

Harry felt the near-constant curl of arousal in his stomach evolve into a spike, and he grabbed Eggsy’s hips, pulling the lad onto his lap as he yelped. Harry’s mouth went to his neck and jaw, sucking and licking along the perfumed skin- _Christ, Roxy and Charlie went all out on this, didn’t they?-_ until they were several little marks on Eggsy’s upper body, and the boy was moaning wantonly, grinding his arse back against Harry’s groin.

“Eggsy…” Harry groaned. “Fuck, Eggsy… I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” He canted his hips up, letting his clothed, thickening cock brush against Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy let out a muffled cry, and neither of them were the least bit concerned about the driver in the front.

“Yes Harry, god… want you to fuck me. Always wanted it- _fuuuck…_ ” Eggsy was cut off as Harry slipped a hand under his skirt, touching the bare skin of his thigh.

“Then let me,” the older man purred against his shoulder. Eggsy nodded wordlessly. Harry slid his hand further up the boy’s leg until it reached his waist, where it met with silk and lace, and Harry suddenly paused.

“Eggsy.”

Still panting, Eggsy groggily lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s. “Wha…?”

“Are you wearing _panties?”_

He flushed even darker, which was astounding at that point, and he lowered his gaze again. “W-Well, Rox said that it would go better with the dress…”

“And you just agreed to that?”

He pouted adorably. “Charlie said I was too chicken to actually do it.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course. Those two were _definitely_ getting a raise. Eggsy frowned at him, but the look quickly vanished when Harry resumed his ministrations and tugged the panties down just enough to let him feel Eggsy’s hard cock.

“Fuck!” the boy jerked his hips up against Harry’s grasp. The older man smiled as he closed a fist around his cock and started to stroke it, earning mewling, pitiable noises from his beloved. “Shit, Harry, please…”

Just as he was about to respond, the cab suddenly halted, and were it not for Harry’s secure grip, Eggsy would have fallen off his lap from the momentum.

“Master Hart’s residence,” the driver announced dully, as if he had no idea what they were up to back there.

Harry and Eggsy glanced at each other; the younger man bit his lip.

“Can I come in?” he asked coyly, making Harry’s cock twitch.

_“Please.”_

 

* * *

 

The foreplay, honestly, was a rushed blur in Harry’s mind; they’d all but run into Harry’s home after the cab dropped them off, and Harry was quick to divest himself of his clothing, though he insisted that Eggsy keep the dress on for a while longer. The younger agent seemed loathe to do so, especially after he finally kicked the heels off his feet, but obeyed, though only after calling Harry a “dirty old man”.

Harry would accept whatever lewd nickname Eggsy could come up with if it meant getting the sight he was currently rewarded with at the moment. Eggsy had knelt down on the bed, flipped the skirt up over his arse, and tugged the panties off, letting them hang over his right ankle, leaving Harry with an unobscured view of his plump, bare arse.

Harry stood just behind the boy, stark naked, and barely hid his smirk when Eggsy looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of Harry’s long, thick cock jutting up proudly against his stomach.

“Shit, get that in me, Harry,” he begged, reaching behind him to grab one of his cheeks and spread himself open, exposing the pink furled ring of muscles that had a spurt of precum leak from Harry’s cock; the older man didn’t need to be told twice.

He’d pulled an old bottle of lube from god-knows-where, spread it on his fingers, and wasted no time in spreading his boy wide open. Eggsy groaned and rocked against his hand, screamed when the pads of his fingers brushed against his prostate, and cried when Harry had _four_ digits inside him, fucking him open to make room for his cock.

“Hurry up!” the boy demanded hotly. “Swear to god Harry, if your cock isn’t in me soo- _ooh!”_

Harry had pulled his hand out and spread the leftover lube over his aching member, before swiftly positioning himself against Eggsy’s hole, which was left twitching in anticipation. Not one for patience, he shoved himself inside in one deft thrust, delighting in Eggsy’s broken moan of pleasure.

Eggsy’s body clutched at him desperately, a wet, hot tightness burying his cock in ecstasy. Harry gripped the boy’s arse and squeezed. It was a sight to behold; Harry buried to the hilt within Eggsy, his arse offered up like some prize, and the dress pooled around Eggsy’s hips. He looked back at Harry, and the older man had to bite back a silly little grin- Eggsy’s makeup was running down his face, black streaks of mascara on his cheeks and his lipstick smeared all over his mouth- some of it was probably on Harry’s face. He looked downright _fucked,_ and Harry hadn’t even gotten started yet.

“Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are?” Harry asked roughly, pulling his hips back just enough to slam back inside and make Eggsy swear. “In that fucking dress, parading around like some classy little whore… Do you know how hard it was for me not to break and mount you in front of everyone at the restaurant?”

Eggsy moaned, pushing his arse back to meet Harry’s thrusts. “I didn’t know, Harry, swear…”

“Like fuck you didn’t,” Harry growled, reaching one hand up to grip Eggsy hair and yank him back, so that he had to hold himself up on his hands, rather than his elbows. Eggsy responded positively to the rough treatment, his cock leaking precum all over his dress and Harry’s expensive bedsheets. “I bet you would’ve let me, though, hm? Let everyone see you beg for my cock- let that fucking dreadful man watch me split you open and fuck you silly.”

Harry’s words were almost lost amongst the other noises- Eggsy’s moans, the creak of the bed, and loudest of all, the wet slaps of Harry’s hips meeting Eggsy’s arse as he fucked into him. But Eggsy still heard him.

“Yes, yes, _fuck,”_ he cried deliriously. “You shoulda done that, Daddy... shown him that I’m yours…”

Harry choked out a groan, pulling out of Eggsy, much to the younger man’s dissatisfaction.

“Harry?”

But Eggsy was flipped over, now lying on his back, and Harry climbed up on the bed to loom over him. He pushed the skirt up, bent the boy’s legs against his chest, and shoved himself back inside his stretched-out hole, resuming his punishing pace. Eggsy responded with a wordless scream, his hands scrambling up to grip Harry’s shoulders.

“Call me that again,” Harry demanded. When Eggsy didn’t immediately reply, he gave a few sharp thrusts against his prostate that had him crying. “ _Eggsy.”_

He whimpered, “Fuck, Daddy!”

“Good.” He rewarded his boy with a kiss. “And what do you want Daddy to do?”

“Fuck me… god, please, Daddy, fuck me!” Eggsy sobbed. “ _Please_ Daddy, wanna cum with your cock inside me!”

“ _Shit,”_ Harry groaned, picking up the pace of his thrusts, against his better judgement; he wasn’t going to last much longer, not between the delicious tightness of Eggsy’s body and the boy’s filthy words. He reached down to wrap a fist around Eggsy’s leaking cock, giving it tight, fast strokes in time with the rhythmic pounding he was giving the young man’s arse- Eggsy arched off the bed with a delighted scream.

“ _Yes,_ yes, oh, Daddy!”

“Cum for me, baby,” Harry murmured, bending down low to speak into Eggsy’s ear, though he didn’t relent his pace. “Let me feel you cum on my cock.”

And Eggsy, his beloved little Eggsy, _obeyed._ He threw his head back with one final, loud moan- thin white ribbons of spunk erupted from his cock and splattered messily on Harry’s chest and the front of the dress. His hole tightened viciously around Harry’s cock, which was still pistoning in and out of it, and it wasn’t much longer until Harry’s control broke; he groaned, wild and low, as he released inside of Eggsy’s pliant body.

Harry barely managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of Eggsy, his hands and knees still holding him up. They remained in those positions, panting and sated, until their breathing evened out and their sweat felt cool on their bodies.

Eggsy blinked up at Harry, pretty mouth parted and black trails of mascara dry on his cheeks. His hair was a messy disarray of blond locks, and Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. He couldn’t help but lean down to bestow another kiss upon the boy, which he readily accepted. It was slow, and lazy, at least compared to what they’d just done, but it was amazing just the same.

When they parted, Harry rolled onto his side beside Eggsy.

“Wow,” Eggsy breathed out. Harry smiled.

“Indeed.”

“I mean,” Eggsy shook his head, wracking his brain to find the appropriate words. “ _Wow.”_

At that, Harry chuckled, his eyes sweeping down Eggsy’s form. Once he saw the mess they’d made of the dress, his grin only widened. Eggsy noticed it, too, but unlike Harry, he grimaced.

“ _Fuck._ Rox is gonna kill me when she finds out.”

“Somehow, I doubt Lancelot is going to mind much,” shrugged Harry. “I daresay this was part of her and Hector’s intentions.”

“What-“ Eggsy stared at his newly-appointed lover. “They _wanted_ us to shag?”

“They did seem keen on me seeing you in the dress.”

“… Those _dicks.”_

Harry ran his hand up Eggsy’s thigh, making the boy shiver despite his irritation at his so-called ‘friends’. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into the smooth skin.

“I wouldn’t be so upset at them, darling. After all, look what they’ve done for us.”

Eggsy pouted, but it didn’t last long before it gave way to a small smile. He turned to his side and ran his gloved fingers through a curled patch of hair on Harry’s chest, playing idly with a few strands. “Guess you’re right. Maybe I should get another one of these things, huh?” He winked cheekily at Harry. “Especially if you’re gonna react like _this_ every time you see me in a skirt.”

“I can’t help it,” protested Harry. “You have such lovely legs, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he snickered. Before he could say more, he yawned. He gave Harry a sleepy grin. “Help me outta this thing?”

Harry smiled back and nodded, reaching around Eggsy’s back to pull down the dress’s zip. Eggsy shimmied out of the tulle and tossed it carelessly off the bed, leaving the pearl necklace and gloves as the only evidence of Roxy and Charlie’s little dress-up game. Eggsy quickly took those off, too, though he placed them on Harry’s bedside table with considerably more care than he did the dress. Now completely bare, he waited for Harry to pull up the bedcovers before snuggling in close to his older lover’s side, sighing contentedly when he did.

From that point on, if Eggsy’s closet suddenly acquired a few more gorgeous, if feminine pieces, only he and Harry were privy to why.

And if Eggsy’s closet eventually moved to share space with Harry’s, it couldn’t be said that anyone was surprised. Some were even _relieved._

But if agents Lancelot and Hector suddenly found themselves with one personal favor each from Arthur himself, well, the other Kingsmen simply didn’t need to know about it.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> let's just pretend everyone at the restaurant thought that Eggsy was gorgeous and therefore didn't call him out on the crossdressing ok
> 
> also this is the fourth time I've written smut and I still don't know if it's 'cum' or 'come'. Cum just sounds dirtier so that's why I use it lol
> 
> EDIT: Now has a sequel- [Valentine for Daddy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6014097)


End file.
